


Star Wars: Infinite Order

by Actual_Bored_Weeb



Series: Star Wars Legends: Witness the Witchking [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Bored_Weeb/pseuds/Actual_Bored_Weeb
Summary: The order is not done yet...As the empire revived an unknown sith lord from the old republic called "Darth Witness" using his Forcesaber and Palpatine's machines on Exegol, the Sith Order was created.
Series: Star Wars Legends: Witness the Witchking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132826
Kudos: 1





	1. Shadow of the Order

"Do it... Do it..."

Rey heard voices in her sleep... Voices of her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine... No matter how much she tries, she can't escape the truth.

"Let the anger flow through you..."

She can never escape, no matter how strong she will become with the force... She's not a Skywalker and she will never be.

"KILL ME!"

Rey woke up in an instant, scared. She wiped tears off her face, Finn got in her room when he heard Rey wake up. "Is everything okay?" Finn asked, to which Rey answered "Yeah... I just had... A bad dream...". He already knew what nightmare she had, because this was not the first time she heard Palpatine's voice in her dreams.

"Listen, he's dead... He won't affect you anymore!"  
"But... What if he will come back again? What if he isn't dead?!"

Then, they heard a ship land. They left Rey's room and got to the landing dock and saw a transporter, Poe came out of the ship. "Hey Poe! You found something?" Finn asked, "Yeah... I found out that one Star Destroyer escaped. I didn't make any interaction with it cuz it would destroy my ship!" Poe answered. Finn and Rey were shocked, they had to expect that the order will come back one day...


	2. Rise

In the unknown Star Destroyer

There were many Stormtroopers with new, recolored armor. The armor was almost the same as in the times of the empire, but there were painted some new additions to this, some writings in the Sith language and emblems of the Sith at their right shoulder. There were also officers and TIE pilots, 5 officers were looking at the machine they found at Exegol

"So, what are we going to do with this, Admiral Cold?" an officer asked. Then, a guy in a white uniform and a black Sith emblem on his right shoulder have got closer to the machine and took out a weird looking lightsaber made out of unknown, dark type of metal.

"This is the key to the future of the empire. We're going to do what the First Order could not!" then, Cold have put the lightsaber in a square-like slot and have attached some wires on the lightsaber, the machine have turned on and began creating a person... A clone? A droid? Another Palpatine? No, it was something different. The person that was created had white skin, melted make-up on his face, sith eyes and scars, many many scars, on his stomach, his face, his arms, everywhere. After the machine was done, it opened and the creation got out of the machine...

The creation have began choking all of the officers that were close to the machine. "Where am I?" he asked, calmly, even though he looked like he was not calm at all... "O-On the... Sh-Ship, my lord..." one officer said. The creation have stopped choking them. "It seems you actually know how to obey your new lord... I am... Darth Witness." the creation said, admiral Cold got closer to him and gave him a sith robe, the robe was black with a red emblem at the chest. Witness wore the robe.

"Now a better question... When am I?" Witness asked, Cold have answered "The Jedi Republic have took over the galaxy, we are the remnants of the old empire. We have resurrected you back to life so you can bring back the Sith Order." Cold answered, Witness looked through the window. "It seems I was right, even though nobody believed me..."

"...Immortality is possible."


End file.
